


A Neverending Farewell

by nekoclair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have our moments of weakness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neverending Farewell

Today, a letter arrived and the sender is my brother. Since his departure, I’ve received one every month, without faults or delays.

I walk toward my room, quietly, looking at the envelope that arrived in the mail this morning. My gaze, somewhat melancholy, is stuck to the paper. Distracted, I end up bumping into the italian boy who was going to the kitchen.

“Ah! Sorry, Germany.” His eyes of a light tone of brown don’t take long to see what I had on my hands. He opens a wide, innocent smile. “Is it a letter from your brother?”

“Oh... Yes, it is…” I say, somewhat embarrassed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Veneziano nods his head, a smile still on his lips, and then he leaves, disappearing inside the kitchen and leaving me alone in the silent corridor. After a brief, heavy sigh, I walk to my room, and I lock the door after getting inside.

I sit in the chair, turn on the lamp and put the letter carefully on the desk. I open the envelope with delicacy and inside it there is a little white paper, already slightly worn and wrinkled on the edges. Without delay, I start reading the words written in it.

 

_ "December 8th, 1824. _

_ My dear brother Germany. How are things there? I'm fine, so I ask you not to worry. It's been a year since I left home, but I won’t say that I’m lonely or something. I mean, I'm not alone. Gilbird is always with me! Well, travelling around the world is being amazing. Sometimes, I wish you would here with me, but that would be insensitive. I won’t be able to write to you anymore, little brother. I'm sorry. I hope you understand. Please stay well and take care of all those who are important to you, especially that italian boy who is always on your shadow. I will always be watching you. Bye. _

_ From your amazing brother, _

_ Prussia" _

 

I look up from the paper after I finished reading those words. I open the desk drawer and from there I take an empty envelope. I put Prussia’s letter inside it, close the envelope and seal it. I rise from the chair and walk toward the house’s entrance, meeting with Japan on the way.

“Going somewhere, Germany-san?”

“Oh... No... I was just going to…” I was overcame by a strong feeling of nervousness and embarrassment. I didn’t want him to see it. Not again.

“There’s a war going on. Isn’t it you who is always telling us not to go out on the street too much or we’ll be attacked by the Allies, and…” He looks at my hands and, despite my efforts to hide the letter, he sees it. His mouth remains open, but no words are said for a while. “Oh. I see... But come back soon, please.”

“Japan, thank you for not telling Veneziano about this.” My eyes fall to the ground, ashamed. “I don’t know if I would be able to face him if he knew…”

He raises his hand, asking me not to say another word. I stare at the black depths of his eyes, nervous. My chest fells tight and I fell weak, useless.

“Don’t worry. I understand what you mean... After all, we all have our moments of weakness.” He says, before calmly walking to the couch. “But don’t take long, okay?”

I nod and go into the lobby, my steps rushed. I pick up an old coat hanging next to the door and hide the letter, along with a revolver, in the pocket.

I walk down the street, fast. It starts to drizzle and the rain gradually becomes stronger. The water is cold and my blond hair starts to get soaked and disheveled, which displeases me a little. The street is empty and silent.

I walk into a small store located half a kilometer away from the house where we, the Axis, were gathered for protection and planning war strategies. I go toward the counter, ignoring the pitying look from attendant who already knew my intentions.

“Good morning, Mr. Ludwig. How are you?”

“Okay…” I say, as I take the letter from the pocket.

“So you have come with another letter... I understand. I will take care of delivering it on the appointed day, as usual.” The attendant smile. “Until next month, Mr. Ludwig.”

“Thank you... Until then.”

I go back to the streets, my steps unhurried. It’s cold and it’s still raining, even if less strong than before. Although the sidewalks are not completely empty, the atmosphere is quiet reassuring. I go home, accompanied only by the rain and by my brother's memories. My expressions are impassive, but my chest hurts so much inside. Good thing it’s raining, because then, at least, my tears are nothing more than mere raindrops...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! o/


End file.
